


and there was only one bed

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Skinny won't shut up, Sort Of, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Eine erzwungene Autofahrt mit Skinny, ein leerer Tank, ein Unwetter. Noch viel schlimmer konnte der Tag wirklich nicht werden, dachte Justus. Bis sich heraus stellte, dass das Motel, in dem sie Zuflucht suchten, nur noch ein freies Zimmer hatte. Und nur ein freies Bett.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	and there was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> Ich war richtig kreativ mit dem Titel... nicht 100%ig happy damit, aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr mein Problem xD

Justus hatte noch nie jemanden so anschaulich fluchen hören, wie Skinny in dem Moment, in dem die Tankanzeige des Sportwagens anfing, rot zu blinken.

Schweigend, ohne auf die Tirade einzugehen, holte er sein Handy hervor, um rauszubekommen, wie weit es bis zur nächsten Tankstelle war. „Fünfzig Kilometer“, stellte er fest, was Skinnys Schimpfen zumindest kurz unterbrach.

Nach einem geknurrten „So weit kommt die Kiste nicht mehr“ ging es jedoch nahtlos weiter.

Seufzend gab Justus eine andere Suche in sein Handy ein. Warum hatte er das hier noch mal für eine gute Idee gehalten? Ach ja, richtig, weil Peter und Bob keine Zeit hatten, er die Strecke nicht mit dem Motorrad bewältigen konnte, und Skinny ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldete für das letzte Mal, dass sie ihm den Arsch gerettet hatten. Und trotz des sturen Schweigens war es angenehmer, die halbe Nacht in Skinnys Sportwagen zu sitzen, anstatt mit dem Bus zu der Computer Convention zu fahren. Oder zumindest war es ihm angenehmer vorgekommen – bis eben.

„In fünf Kilometern kommt ein Motel“, erklärte Justus.

Skinny murmelte etwas Unverständliches und starrte wieder böse auf das rote Blinklicht.

Da konnte Justus sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. „Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass der Tank fast leer ist?“, wollte er wissen. Denn nur, weil er nicht so fluchte wie Skinny, hieß das nicht, dass er von der Situation begeistert war. Ihm wäre es auch lieber, wenn sie einfach so durchfahren könnten.

„Nein“, gab Skinny ungnädig zurück. „Die Anzeige ist im Arsch. Und ich dachte, ich hätte neulich erst getankt.“

Eine Sekunde verging, bevor er hinzufügte: „Und bevor du fragst, ich hab nen Kanister im Kofferraum, aber der ist leer.“ Dem Satz folgte erneutes Fluchen.

Resigniert sah Justus aus dem Fenster. Nicht, dass er durch die Regenwand irgendetwas erkennen konnte. Es schüttete schon den ganzen Tag wie aus Eimern, und seit die Dämmerung eingesetzt hatte, konnte man außerhalb des Lichtkegels der Scheinwerfer wirklich gar nichts mehr sehen.

So wäre Skinny auch beinahe an der Einfahrt des Motels vorbei gefahren. Offenbar sah er das Neonschild erst in letzter Sekunde, und Justus langte haltsuchend nach dem Griff über seinem Kopf, damit er in der engen Kurve nicht gegen Skinny rutschte.

Der Parkplatz war ziemlich voll und Justus hatte schon ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Hoffentlich gab es überhaupt noch freie Zimmer! 

Skinny stellte den Wagen ab, und mit einem tiefen Durchatmen sprangen sie aus dem Auto und rannten hinüber zu der Tür, über der vage ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Büro“ zu erkennen war.

Die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen hob nicht einmal den Blick von ihrer Zeitschrift, als sie in den Raum stolperten. 

„Wir haben nur noch ein Zimmer frei“, erklärte sie gelangweilt.

Seufzend wechselte Justus einen Blick mit Skinny. Das war keinem von ihnen besonders recht. Aber es war sowieso günstiger.

„Gib schon her den Schlüssel“, grummelte Skinny, während Justus schicksalsergeben sein Portemonnaie hervor holte.

Immer noch hatte die Frau sie nicht angesehen, griff blind unter den Tresen und knallte den Schlüssel auf das Holzimitat. Dann deutete sie auf ein Buch, das daneben lag. „Da eintragen.“ Sie nannte den Preis, und ohne weiteren Kommentar zahlte Justus. Er trug seinen Namen ein, dann folgte er Skinny wieder in das Unwetter hinaus.

Hastig zerrten sie ihre Rucksäcke aus dem Kofferraum. Trotzdem waren sie klatschnass, als Skinny endlich die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und sie den kleinen Raum betraten.

Justus machte das Licht an – und schon wieder begann Skinny zu fluchen. Diesmal stimmte Justus ihm noch mehr zu als zuvor. Denn auch wenn es sich bei dem Raum, wie er festgestellt hatte, offziell um ein Doppelzimmer handelte, hatte da jemand mehr als ein Auge zugekniffen.

Die Matratze war kaum breiter als sein Einzelbett zuhause. Und so, wie es an die Wand gerückt war, musste einer über den anderen drüber klettern, wenn er aufstehen wollte.

„Das kann nicht deren Ernst sein“, brachte Skinny schließlich hervor.

Und auch wenn Justus ganz seiner Meinung war, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Uns bleibt nicht viel anderes übrig“, stellte er resigniert fest, und versuchte, das Ganze positiv zu sehen. Also, zumindest so positiv wie es ihm gerade möglich war. „Wenigstens ist es warm und trocken.“

„Scheiße“, seufzte Skinny aus tiefstem Herzen, und die Kapitulation war unüberhörbar. Dann verschwand er in dem winzigen Bad und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Justus rieb sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Das konnte lustig werden. 

Mit müden Bewegungen öffnete er seinen Rucksack, kramte Boxershorts und ein Schlaf-T-Shirt hervor. Langsam schälte er sich aus den nassen Sachen und hängte sie über die Heizung. Mit einem Handtuch rubbelte er sich die Haare trocken. 

Gerade hatte er die Boxershorts übergezogen, als Skinny ohne Ankündigung wieder aus dem Bad kam. Auch er war nur in Unterwäsche, seine feuchten Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, und Justus musste sich Mühe geben, einem Wassertropfen, der langsam seinen Oberkörper hinab rann, nicht mit den Augen zu folgen.

Na großartig. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Schnell zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Er musste gähnen. Es war auch wirklich schon spät – vielleicht war es doch besser, dass sie hier übernachteten.

Unzufrieden warf er dem schmalen Bett einen Blick zu. „Welche Seite willst du?“, erkundigte er sich.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ Skinny sich diagonal auf die Matratze fallen und schloss die Augen.

Für einen Moment betrachtete Justus ihn einfach nur. Dann seufzte er. „Skinny. Wand oder Raum?“

Noch ein Augenblick verging in Schweigen, bevor Skinny ein Auge wieder aufmachte und zu Justus hinüber linste. „Wand.“

„Okay.“ Schon wieder musste Justus ein Seufzen unterdrücken.

Er ging ins Bad hinüber, putzte sich schnell die Zähne, und als er zurück kam, hatte Skinny ihm zumindest ein bisschen Platz gemacht. Und es schienen immerhin zwei Bettdecken da zu sein.

Justus beugte sich zu seinem Rucksack hinunter, um seine Zahnbürste wieder zu verstauen.

„Normalerweise würde ich ja nackt pennen“, erklärte Skinny in seinem Rücken, und Justus konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.

„Ich hoffe, das hast du heute nicht vor“, gab Justus zurück, und versuchte, sich das nicht allzu bildlich vorzustellen. Das konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen.

Skinny lachte nur.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, krabbelte Justus unter die zweite Decke. Er blieb ganz am Rand liegen. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, es wäre nur eine Handbreit Platz zwischen ihm und Skinny.

„Gute Nacht“, sagte er kurz angebunden und machte die kleine Lampe aus.

„Nacht, Jonas“, murmelte Skinny zurück, und Justus hatte das Gefühl, Skinnys Stimme würde im Dunkeln irgendwie rauer klingen.

Unruhig versuchte er, eine einigermaßen bequeme Position zu finden, ohne entweder aus dem Bett zu fallen oder mit Skinny zu kollidieren. Es half, dass dieser offenbar auf der Seite schlief und mit dem Rücken an der Wand kaum dreißig Zentimeter Platz zu brauchen schien. Aber Justus benötigte nun mal etwas mehr Raum.

Als er zum zehnten Mal herum rutschte und versuchte, sich von der Seite doch wieder auf den Bauch zu drehen, schoss plötzlich ein Arm aus dem Dunkeln und schlang sich um seine Brust.

Sofort wurde Justus stockstill.

„Kannst du vielleicht _endlich_ mal still halten?“, zischte Skinny ihm ins Ohr. 

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste schien Justus‘ Gehirn sich verabschiedet zu haben. Offenbar hatte er die Bettdecken in Bewegung gebracht, oder genauer aus dem Weg geschoben, denn er konnte Skinnys Wärme viel zu nah in seinem Rücken spüren. 

Zum Glück schien Skinny keine Reaktion von ihm zu erwarten, denn kurz darauf wurde sein Atem ruhiger, und er schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Sein Arm lag immer noch um Justus.

Der wagte immer noch nicht, sich wieder zu bewegen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, schlafen konnte er nicht. Dafür war er sich Skinnys Nähe viel zu bewusst. Er spürte jedes Zucken, hörte das gelegentliche leise Schnarchen.

Endlich dämmerte er ein wenig weg, wurde jedoch abrupt wieder wach, als sich Skinnys langer, warmer Körper gegen seinen Rücken schmiegte. Er zog Justus dichter an sich, seufzte im Schlaf leise, und dann zuckte seine Hüfte gegen Justus‘ Hintern, der plötzlich eine sehr gute Idee davon hatte, wovon Skinny wohl gerade träumte.

Großartig, da lag er also in einem Bett mit seinem Erzfeind, der gerade einen erotischen Traum hatte, und sich dabei – offenbar unbewusst – an Justus rieb.

Unwillkürlich spürte Justus, wie sein eigener Körper darauf reagierte, und er fluchte stumm.

Er bewegte sich ein bisschen, hoffte, Skinny so weit wach zu kriegen, dass diesem auffiel, was er gerade tat, aber sein einziger Erfolg war, dass Skinny leise stöhnte und ihn noch fester hielt. Ganz toll, sehr hilfreich.

„Skinny“, sagte er halblaut. Er traute sich nicht, Skinny wirklich zu schütteln, er wollte schließlich nicht, dass er richtig wach wurde. Nur ein bisschen, gerade so weit, dass er aus seinem Traum heraus fand. Noch einmal, etwas lauter: „Skinny!“

„Oh, shit, Jonas...“, murmelte Skinny, und wieder hielt Justus abrupt inne.

Das hatte er sich doch jetzt wohl eingebildet. Skinny hatte gerade nicht wirklich seinen Namen gesagt. Skinny träumte doch wohl nicht von _ihm_ , oder?

„Skinny!“ 

Endlich eine Reaktion – Skinny bewegte sich, und ohne das Justus so recht sagen könnte, wieso, wusste er, dass Skinny aus dem Traumreich zurückkehrte. Schnell stellte er sich schlafend – vielleicht wurde Skinny ja wach ohne sich zu erinnern, warum. Dann bliebe ihnen beiden die Peinlichkeit erspart.

Der Arm um seine Brust lockerte sich ein wenig, zog sich zurück, und Justus atmete schon auf.

„Jonas?“, fragte Skinnys Stimme leise in die Dunkelheit, „Bist du wach?“

Justus unterdrückte ein Seufzen, beschloss dann aber, die Illusion aufzugeben. „J-ja“, gab er zögernd zurück.

Immer noch konnte er Skinny hart gegen seinen Hintern spüren. Warum bewegte der sich nicht endlich weg? Ihm selbst erging es nämlich inzwischen nicht viel besser, und wenn Skinny _das_ mitbekam, würde Justus vermutlich sterben. Entweder vor Scham, oder weil Skinny ihn umbrachte.

„Kannst du mal n Stück rücken?“, bat Skinny ungewöhnlich freundlich. Wahrscheinlich war ihm die ganze Sache genauso unangenehm. „Ich lieg hier schon mit dem Rücken an der Wand.“

„Ja, kla-“, setzte Justus an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen als Skinny den unklugen Versuch unternahm, sich aus seiner eingequetschten Position herauszuwinden und sich dabei offenbar unabsichtlich wieder gegen Justus rieb.

Gegen seinen eigenen Willen kam Justus der Bewegung entgegen, und er hörte, wie Skinny sich ein Stöhnen verbiss.

Vielleicht war es die Dunkelheit, die ihn mutig machte, vielleicht hatte er auch eine akute Form plötzlich einsetzenden Wahnsinns entwickelt, denn aus irgendeinem Grund wiederholte Justus die Bewegung ganz bewusst.

Wieder versteifte sich Skinnys Körper hinter ihm kurz. Doch schon im nächsten Moment entspannte er sich, und Skinny lachte leise. „So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht, Jonas“, stellte er mit gesenkter Stimme fest, und irgendetwas machte dieser Tonfall mit Justus.

Beinahe fragend tastete sich Skinnys Arm zurück über Justus‘ Seite, zog ihn zurück, bis sie erneut gegeneinander zum Liegen kamen. Justus ließ es einfach mit sich machen, und als Skinny begann, sich erst vorsichtig, dann immer gezielter gegen ihn zu bewegen, war es diesmal Justus, der versuchte, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Eigentlich rechnete er damit, jeden Moment wach zu werden. Das musste doch ein abgefahrener Traum sein – die seltsame körperliche Anziehung, die Skinny möglicherweise auf ihn ausübte, trieb nur unerwartete neue Blüten. 

Doch Skinnys Körper hinter ihn, seine Erektion gegen Justus‘ Hintern, das fühlte sich verdammt real an. Und dann war da ja auch noch die Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers… Nutzlos lagen seine Hände auf dem Bett, er wusste nicht so richtig, wohin damit. Halb wollte er sich selbst anfassen, halb wollte er Skinnys Aufmerksamkeit nicht darauf ziehen.

„Was zum Teufel hast du eigentlich geträumt?“ Justus war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte. Aber andererseits hatte Skinny seinen Namen gesagt, und ein Teil von Justus war außerordentlich neugierig darauf, was Skinny sich wohl so ausgemalt hatte.

„Hab geträumt, du hättest mir einen geblasen“, erwiderte Skinny leise, ohne zu zögern, das dreckige Grinsen unüberhörbar, „Im Auto, während der Fahrt. Hab fast n Unfall gebaut, weil dus so gut gemacht hast.“

Das Bild baute sich ungebeten vor Justus‘ innerem Auge auf, so lebhaft, dass er sich leise stöhnend zurück gegen Skinny drängte.

„Das gefällt dir, hm?“, erkundigte Skinny sich, klang dabei ausgesprochen zufrienden. „Die Vorstellung, im Auto meinen Schwanz zu lutschen?“

Die Worte trafen Justus wie ein Schlag, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal so erregt gewesen zu sein.

„ _Fuck_ , Skinny...“, entschlüpfte es ihm.

Zielstrebig wanderte Skinnys Hand über seinen Bauch zum Bund der Boxershorts.

„Soll ich weiter gehen?“, flüsterte Skinny ihm zu, die Stimme rau, als wäre Justus‘ Zustimmung nur eine Formalie, die er noch klären wollte.

Eine Sekunde rang Justus mit sich, dann nickte er. „Ja“, brachte er hervor. Den Punkt, an dem sie so tun konnten, als wäre nichts geschehen, hatten sie sowieso schon lange überschritten.

Mit nervenaufreibender Geduld ließ Skinny die Finger unter den Bund gleiten. Nur ein kleines Stück, strich sanft über Justus‘ Haut, bis dieser ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich gab.

Ein leises Lachen von Skinny, dann schob er die Hand ein Stückchen tiefer. Seine Fingerspitzen streiften die Spitze von Justus‘ Erektion, und Justus versuchte, sich ein Stöhnen zu verkneifen. 

Offensichtlich ohne Erfolg.

Unwillkürlich zuckte er Skinnys Berührung entgegen, und wie zur Belohung schloss Skinny endlich die Finger um ihn. Ein gepresstes Geräusch entschlüpfte ihm.

Er wusste gar nicht, in welche Richtung er zuerst wollte – nach hinten gegen Skinny, nach vorne in seine Hand. 

Unerwartet sanft glitten Skinnys Lippen über seinen Nacken, jagten einen Schauer durch Justus, und er atmete zitternd aus. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir das tatsächlich mal ausprobieren, hm?“, flüsterte Skinny gegen seine Haut. Für einen Moment wusste Justus nicht, was er meinte, dann fügte er hinzu: „Muss ja nicht während der Fahrt sein.“

Das Stöhnen, das sich aus Justus‘ Mund schlich klang verdächtig nach Skinnys Namen. Der lachte hinter ihm leise.

„ _Damn_ , Jonas, da könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen“, murmelte er, bewegte seine Hand ein wenig schneller, und küsste erneut Justus‘ Hals, bevor ihm ein Keuchen entschlüpfte.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, drehte Justus sich abrupt zu ihm um. Skinny gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, dann hatte Justus auch schon eine Hand in seine Haare gegraben und zog seinen Kopf zu sich.

Der Kuss war chaotisch, unkoordiniert im Dunkeln, aber das interessierte keinen von ihnen.

Skinnys Hände fanden Justus‘ Hintern, zogen ihn gegen sich, und irgendwann musste Skinny seine Boxershorts ein wenig herunter geschoben haben, denn Haut traf auf Haut und sie stöhnten im Gleichklang.

Einen Moment später wand sich Skinnys Arm zwischen sie, seine Finger schlossen sich um sie beide. Er schien zu wissen, was er tat, und Justus beschloss, nicht darüber nachzugrübeln, sondern sich ganz dem Gefühl zu überlassen. Das war einfacher als gedacht.

„Wenn wir auf dem Rückweg wieder irgendwo Halt machen“, Skinnys Stimme war beinahe heiser, „dann fick ich dich richtig. So, dass du den ganzen restlichen Weg nach Rocky Beach nur an meinen Schwanz in deinem Arsch denken kannst.“

Stöhnend ließ Justus den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, was Skinny als Einladung aufzufassen schien, sich wieder Justus‘ Hals zuzuwenden. Beinahe sanft biss er in die weiche Haut, und das Gefühl in Justus‘ Magen bei dem Gedanken, wie er seinen Freunden einen Knutschfleck erklären sollte, könnte sowohl Erregung als auch Beunruhigung sein.

Die Tatsache, dass er sich bloß noch enger an Skinny drängte, ließ auf ersteres schließen.

„Das würde dir gefallen, hm?“, hakte Skinny nach.

„Hörst du- oh, _fuck_ -“, Justus unterbrach sich, als Skinny die Hand auf sehr _interessante_ Art bewegte, „Hörst du eigentlich nie auf zu reden?“

Skinny lachte leise, und Justus konnte dem Geräusch plötzlich sehr viel mehr abgewinnen als üblich.

„Nein“, erwiderte Skinny beinahe selbstzufrieden, „aber dich scheint man ja so einigermaßen ruhigstellen zu können.“

Zur Antwort küsste Justus ihn nur erneut, denn selbst Skinny Norris konnte nicht mehr reden, wenn sein Mund anderweitig beschäftigt war. Was ihn jedoch offenbar nicht davon abhielt, es zu versuchen, denn er murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches gegen Justus‘ Lippen, das dieser gekonnt ignorierte.

Justus‘ Hände fanden Skinnys Haut, begaben sich auf Erkundung, fügten der Datenbank in Justus‘ Kopf neue Informationen hinzu – wie unerwartet warm Skinny war, dass er tatsächlich einzelne Rippen fühlen konnte, das Gefühl der leichten Vertiefung einer Narbe. Das Geräusch, das Skinny machte, wenn Justus‘ Fingerspitzen über seine Brust huschten, wenn er die Nägel in Skinnys Hüfte grub, wie Skinny ihm unwillkürlich entgegen zuckte, wenn er die Hand am Hüftknochen entlang gleiten ließ.

Skinny fluchte gegen Justus‘ Lippen, grub dann die freie Hand in Justus‘ Haare und küsste ihn hart, gierig. Justus erwiderte es mit gleicher Münze, drängte sich Skinny entgegen. 

Im nächsten Moment brach Skinny den Kuss mit einem Stöhnen, wurde still gegen Justus. Justus konnte _spüren_ , wie er kam, und beinahe wäre das genug gewesen. 

Einen Augenblick später begann Skinny, seine Hand wieder zu bewegen, rieb mit dem Daumen über die Spitze, versuchte, Justus erneut zu küssen, erwischte diesmal jedoch nur den Mundwinkel.

„Na komm, Jonas“, murmelte er leise, und Justus hätte schwören können, dass seine Stimme sonst nicht so rau klang. „Komm schon.“

Ein gepresstes Seufzen schlich sich aus Justus‘ Mund. Skinnys Lippen fanden seine Halsschlagader und er biss zu. 

Hastig bewegte Justus sich gegen Skinny, halb fasziniert davon, wie dessen Finger genau zu wissen schienen, was sie taten. Immer dichter trieben sie Justus an den Rand des Höhepunkts, und als Skinny erneut seinen Namen murmelte, die Stimme gesenkt und heiser, ließ Justus stöhnend den Kopf zurück fallen. In seinem Inneren und hinter seinen Augenlidern brannte ein Feuerwerk ab als er kam, und er hätte sich mal still bleiben können, wenn er es versucht hätte.

Einen langen Moment genoß er den Nachhall des Gefühls, unfokussiert und träge, und beinahe wäre er einfach so eingeschlafen.

„Das war irgendwie mal fällig“, stellte Skinny mit unüberhörbar zufriedenem Ton fest und löste seine Hände von Justus‘ Haut.

Justus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Vielleicht hatte er schon länger mehr für Skinny übrig, als er zugeben würde, aber er wusste wirklich nicht, was dieses kleine Intermezzo jetzt für die Beziehung zwischen ihnen bedeutete. Denn er war nicht so naiv, zu erwarten, dass sich irgendetwas an Skinnys Verhalten ändern würde.

Also gab er nur einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. 

Und obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich das jetzt wirklich bei Licht besehen wollte, langte Justus zum Nachttisch und machte die kleine Lampe an. Die Glühbirne war hell genug, dass er die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, und neben ihm fluchte Skinny ungnädig.

Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sie hauptsächlich sein T-Shirt und Skinnys Torso eingesaut hatten. Justus zog seine Boxershorts wieder hoch, streifte das T-Shirt ab, drehte es auf links und lief es auf den Boden fallen. Das musste für den Moment reichen, er war wirklich todmüde, und würde jetzt wirklich gerne endlich schlafen.

Skinny schien es ähnlich zu gehen, er schlüpfte aus seinen Shorts ohne aufzustehen, wischte sich grob ab, und folgte dann Justus Beispiel. 

„Gut, dass ich morgen eh duschen wollte“, murmelte er, warf dann Justus einen Blick zu und grinste vielsagend. „Kannst mir ja Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du willst.“

Das würdigte Justus gar nicht erst einer Antwort. Er verdrehte die Augen und machte das Licht wieder aus.

Dann versuchte er, eine bequeme Position zu finden, was sich diesmal auch nicht als einfacher herausstellte als beim ersten Mal. Eigentlich wollte er ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sich und Skinny bringen, fiel bei dem Versuch jedoch beinahe aus dem Bett.

„Komm schon her“, forderte Skinny ihn ungeduldig auf.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kuschelst“, stichelte Justus träge, rutschte dann aber doch wieder an Skinny heran. Insgeheim gefiel ihm das schon irgendwie.

„Tu ich auch nicht“, erklärte Skinny, strafte seine Worte jedoch gleichzeitig Lügen indem er erneut einen Arm um Justus schlang und ihn an sich zog.

Justus lachte nur leise, gähnte dann. „Gute Nacht, Skinny.“ Er machte die Augen zu.

„Ein Wort darüber zu irgendwem, und ich bring dich um“, murmelte Skinny in sein Ohr. Es klang nicht halb so drohend, wie er sicherlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Mhm“, machte Justus ohne große Überzeugung und war auch schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
